<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Band-aids de gatinhos by Laverxna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965800">Band-aids de gatinhos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverxna/pseuds/Laverxna'>Laverxna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Yue/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverxna/pseuds/Laverxna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka odiava acidentes, mas como ele poderia recusar um que veio ao seu encontro com olhos tão azuis quanto o oceano e um sorriso irresistivelmente doce?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Band-aids de gatinhos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/gifts">USP</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts">Atlaworld</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oii Pouce, ent... eu escrevi fic do cupido secreto pra vocêkkk. Admito  fiquei super empolgada quando descobri que tinha sorteado você, até porque eu já estava querendo escrever uma fanfic do atla squad na faculdade já faz tempo 👉👈<br/>Enfim, espero que goste ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Centenas de pessoas conversavam dentro da cantina lotada, entre elas estavam Sokka e Toph. A garota suspirava de cansaço após tantas aulas, olhando irritada para o moreno que não parava de tagarelar sobre “a albina de íris tão azuis quanto o oceano". Ele era  obviamente apaixonado pela aluna de Astronomia, mas ficava insistindo na ladainha de nunca chamá-la para sair e a Beifong já estava ficando de saco cheio disso.</p><p>— Ela tem um sorriso tão bonito... E aqueles olhos! Parecem duas safiras que se enchem de brilho quando fica empolgada com algum assunto, eu poderia passar horas falando sobre como o cabelo dela é sedoso. — disse perdido em seus pensamentos sobre Yue.</p><p>— Ok Sokka, todo mundo já entendeu que você é caidinho por essa garota e que só falta usar uma coleira. Agora vê se para de latir, porque eu já estou ficando com dor de cabeça. — Toph fez uma careta entediada, mas que mudou em poucos segundos conforme seus lábios se curvaram de maneira travessa. Segurando o celular de seu amigo com a furtividade de um ninja, digitou com rapidez algumas coisas antes de colocar o aparelho sob a mesa e sair do refeitório com uma expressão satisfeita.</p><p>— Boa sorte no encontro de hoje, espero que dê tudo certo. — piscou ignorando a confusão no rosto do outro.</p><p>— Espera! Como assim encontro? — desbloqueando a tela desesperadamente, Sokka empalideceu ao ler as mensagens na sua caixa de entrada.</p><p>“Quer ir ao cinema comigo? Se não estiver ocupada, nós poderíamos assistir aquele filme sobre a estrela que caiu do céu.”</p><p>Para a Beifong até que não tinha sido muito ruim, mas o que realmente havia lhe preocupado era a resposta de Yue, que não parecia nem um pouco real. Talvez fosse um sonho muito bom e assustador ao mesmo tempo, ou fruto dos devaneios que não pode mais conter.</p><p>“Stardust? Não sabia que gostava de romances... Enfim, eu aceito o seu convite. Mal posso esperar pelo nosso encontro!”</p><p>Agora ele estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca da faculdade, ansioso dos pés à cabeça com um nervosismo que era demonstrado nos pequenos detalhes como nos nós brancos em seus dedos e o peso em sua garganta que não eram causados pela pilha de exercícios à sua frente.</p><p>— Ei Sokka, o que você está fazendo escondido aí? — Aang perguntou curioso. O rapaz costumava estudar perto dele e do restante dos seus amigos, por isso achou estranho vê-lo estudar sozinho, como se estivesse tentando evitar alguém da maneira mais tosca possível.</p><p>— Shiuuuuu, fica quieto carequinha. Eu estou me escondendo dela. — o outro gesticulava em pânico, afundando ainda mais em sua cadeira.</p><p>— O que você quer dizer-</p><p>— Não tenho tempo para explicar! A Toph teve a ideia horrível de mandar uma mensagem e eu não posso dizer que não fui eu.</p><p>— Desculpe, não consigo te escutar... — olhando para trás, Aang abriu um sorriso simpático e dando um tapinha gentil no ombro do moreno — Ah, oi Yue! Ele está bem aqui.</p><p>As madeixas brancas como a neve da garota se misturavam de maneira harmônica entre as milhares prateleiras do local, enquanto ela passava, o tempo parecia ter se estagnado ao seu redor e ao olhar apaixonado de Sokka ela não estava apenas “bonita", era quase como se Yue fosse uma obra de arte viva ou um anjo andando entre meros mortais. Como Toph tanto gostava de falar, seu amigo era um “baita de um gadão”.</p><p>Entrelaçando seu braço ao dele, Yue falava de modo doce, sempre olhando no fundo dos olhos de seu admirador. Ele às vezes se perguntava se ela conseguia enxergar sua alma, mas a resposta já não era mais um segredo para ninguém.</p><p>— Antes de nós sairmos, você poderia pegar um livro para mim? Está muito alto e eu já desisti de ficar tanto tempo nas pontas dos pés. — falou envergonhada, apontando para um dos títulos na estante à sua frente.</p><p>— Não se preocupe docinho, eu alcanço para você. — disse Sokka exibindo um olhar confiante com seus dedos tocando a ponta da lombada da enciclopédia de Física. Confiança que se foi tão rápido quanto chegou ao sentir os livros ao redor caírem em seu rosto. Foram 3 ao total: “O Espírito das Leis", “Manifesto Comunista" e “A República" que vieram quase como uma punição por ter procrastinado tanto a longa lista de  leitura que deveria ter feito no semestre passado.</p><p>— Você está bem? — Katara e Toph provavelmente estariam rindo do moreno naquela situação, mas Yue parecia genuinamente preocupada. Ela abriu sua bolsa enquanto puxava alguns band-aids, colocando-os com delicadeza no nariz e no queixo de Sokka. Todos customizados com desenhos de gatinhos e vários corações.</p><p>Ele estava... fofo? Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse lhe pedido para usar aqueles curativos, sua resposta teria sido um simples e inflexível “não”, só que a albina não era uma “pessoa qualquer".</p><p>— Obrigado. — murmurou em resposta conforme suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas.</p><p>— Acho que o nosso passeio pode esperar um pouco, pelo menos até a enfermeira dar uma boa olhada nos seus machucados. — piscando, a garota o puxou pelo braço, levando-o para fora da biblioteca. </p><p>Ele odiava acidentes, mas o que havia originado o início daquela tarde seria sempre o seu favorito e Sokka não se importava com o quanto ela duraria, desde que pudesse continuar perto da garota com um sorriso tão bonito quanto a Lua.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O.B.S: Queria agradecer @city_flames do Spirit Fanfics por essa betagem incrível!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>